Steve is long gone
by ProfessionalFangirlxx
Summary: These are my own characters but I have included characters from Aphmau's YouTube videos as well so credits to her. What has Matt done?
1. Chapter 1

Minecraft Fanfiction… Steve is long gone

Blurb:

The main characters (Faye, Matt, Tommy and Samantha) are in trouble. Their college (Harmony Hills) is facing closure for an unknown reason. To make things worse, their headmaster has gone AWOL and with no one around to look after the place it is total chaos. They team up after some social difficulties to help Harmony Hills get back to normal and find the headmaster…

Chapter One: Freshman

'H-hi.' thinks Tommy. No not confident enough how about 'Hey my name is Tommy Moores, what about you?' Tommy thinks again. He's been doing this for the past hour on the way to his first day of college at Harmony Hills. Little does he know that everyone has been laughing at him the whole way. 'Great I'm a freshman. Not cool.' He mutters. 'Hey fellow freshman! Oh my God it's Tommy Moores!' shouts out an annoyingly familiar face. Tommy darts in between groups of chatty students. 'Tommy over here!' the voice shouts again. Uh oh its Faye Evergreen. Just had to be her didn't it? Ponders Tommy. Faye dated Tommy throughout High School but they broke up in the Summer. Unfortunately for him, Faye still thinks her loves her. How wrong she is. "Hey Faye how was your summer?" he asks not wanting to sound rude. Faye bounds up to him smiling her gothic smile. "Amazing. Just amazing. Like I missed you and stuff but yeah. You?" she answers staring into his eyes. Secretly, Tommy still loves the gothic style and sparkling eyes but he doesn't want to admit it. Not after what happened…

"Yeah yeah great thanks. Look I got to go see my roommate so bye!" he answers pushing his way towards the entrance to the Darlington block. He picks up his notepad, full of scribbles and notes. It says room 241, Darlington and his roommate is called Matt Carlton. Matt Carlton, I'm sure that rings a bell…wonders Tommy. Without giving it a second thought he races up the stairs and along the decorated corridors until he finds number 241. He slides the key in, opens the door and finds Matt alone listening to emo-core music. You have got to be kidding me. Matt was the bad-ass kid that got kicked out of his high school and expelled. But he couldn't remember why. Hmmmmm. It will have to wait until later. "Hey, you must be Tommy Moores. My new roommate. Nice to meet you!" exclaims Matt, holding out his hand, ready for a handshake. Tommy ignores it, placing his backpack on his bed, he gets up and out of the room again. He just remembered why Matt Carlton was expelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve is Long Gone:

Chapter two

Yes, he just remembered why Matt was expelled from Phoenix Drop High. He had got into a fight with Travis over Katelyn; afterwards Travis denied he loved her though. Matt had thrown a punch at Travis and it hit him perfectly, knocking him out completely. That's why. Flipping hell just had to be my roommate didn't he? Tommy thinks. What if he does the same to me? He bumps into a girl in the corridor. Without looking he picks up her nooks and papers. "Here." He says. "Thank you!" answers the girl, smiling into his face. She was beautiful. Dyed blue hair getting lighter towards the ends, with matching ankle boots and rosy cheeks. Blushing, Tommy continues down the corridor to the Darlington dining room. He hears the girl giggle as she runs down the opposite way, obviously in a rush.

"Darn I should have asked for her name!" he curses under his breath. As he opens the double doors, he meets a room crowded with older kids chatting to each other. It was as loud as a jumbo jet flying over the sky! Tommy weaved in and out of the groups, racing to get into the mile-long queue before it gets even longer. Oh no. He just spotted Faye. Tonight he will have to eat out of his emergency 'what-if-I-see-Faye-there' lunch supply. On the way back, he sees Matt talking to some girl, obviously flirting. So, he got over Katelyn pretty quickly smirks Tommy. "Hey uhhh Tommy isn't it?" asks Matt. "Yeah it is. Just going to our room to see what to sign up for. See you later!" shouts Tommy, desperate not to talk with a guy who flirts to any girl he meets. Kicking open his door, leaving scuff marks, he throws himself onto his bed and opens his backpack. "Let's see what I have in here." Talking to himself, he gets out a plastic box filled with junk food. Well, better to eat then go hungry I guess. Once he stuffed his face with a cheeseburger and chips, Tommy goes onto his laptop hoping to find interesting things to sign up for.

Glancing at the time, he guesses he has about an hour until all the kids have signed up for the best classes. He finds a football club, music class, psychology class and media. Signing up for all of them, he lays down on bed, wishing himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve is Long Gone

Chapter three:

Once Tommy has woken, he sees a note stuck to his desk. It read:

 **Hey Tommy,  
I get up early so I won't see a lot of you in the morning. Here's an address for a frat party tonight.: Farm Hill number 576. See you there,  
Matt**

Just great, he thinks. First frat party. I will go in case that other girl goes there…  
But I don't love her. I think.  
After making the decision to go, Tommy heads to his first class: Music. In his old school, he played the guitar and all the girls loved him. He would strum away and they would be twisted round his finger instantly. The only one with access to him was Faye, not anymore. In the summer Faye saw this other guy and well, yeah they did their thing. She admits that it was only a fake relationship. That it made her realize how much she loved Tommy. It just made Tommy realize how stupid he was to date her. That was the end of that.

Walking into his classroom, he sees her. Not Faye. The girl. He starts sweating but decides to sit the other side of the room. He sees her pick up an electric guitar… Are you kidding me? Thinks Tommy. She glances around the room and their eyes lock for one moment. Then they break away to practice a piece to show to the class. He starts to plug in his guitar when she comes up to him. Hand out for a handshake she greets him, "Hi my name is Samantha. Looks like we play the same instrument!". Tommy, blushing, shakes her hand and replies with, "Yeah cool nice to meet you. I'm Tommy". Their hands stay together. Then Samantha seems to realize this and leaves without saying anything more. Tommy picks his guitar up again and decides to improvise and make up a song. About her. About Samantha.

Everybody loved his performance and the teacher gave him extra merit for improvising. Happy with his first impression, he heads back to his room to listen to music whilst studying for his first psychology lesson. He wanted to do psychology because a friend of his used to be depressed. He hates how people say "I'm depressed." When actually a lot of them aren't. he has experienced a friend going through it and almost losing them. He knows. That's why he got into music as well! It would help him clear his mind, ready for the next day.

Putting on some hip hop, he relaxes and picks up his book…


End file.
